1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices is increasing along with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various kinds of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), organic light emitting displays (“OLEDs”) and the like are being used.
An LCD among such display devices is presently one of most widely used flat panel display devices, and includes two sheets of substrate having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, a common electrode and the like formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. An LCD is configured in that a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which thus determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.
Among LCD devices, a vertically aligned mode LCD device is being developed in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertically relative to respective display panels in the absence of electric field. The vertically aligned mode LCD device is being developed into various structures including a structure in which one pixel is divided into two subpixels in order to secure side visibility.